jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Arrest
An arrest is what a police officer does to get a criminal off the streets. Getting arrested is common for any criminal so don't be surprised if you get arrested. Here are the common ways people get arrested in Jailbreak. * A cop successfully busts a bank robbery with you involved. * You got arrested trying to escape prison. * You got arrested by a cop hiding/camping outside of the Jewelry Store or Bank. * You got arrested by white name tag that somehow gets a hold of handcuffs (very rare). * You get arrested by being AFK. * You are in the process of robbing a small store and you get arrested. * You get arrested randomly. * Resetting, (is not an arrest but you will have to wait the 20 seconds as a punishment in the cells at the Prison if you were a criminal). When you get arrested you will lose all your items such as keycards and weapons. You will also lose their cash from the Bank or Jewelry Store. When you get arrested the person who arrested you will receive $300 ($360 If VIP) plus your bounty if you had one. If an arrest is successfully made, a criminal who is not arrested can break you out within 10 seconds. If they break you out, you will still have no items but remain a criminal or prisoner. If you get arrested once more you will automatically teleport to the prison. When you are at the prison because of an arrest you have to wait a cell time as punishment for 20 seconds. While you wait your 20 seconds you can not dig out items in your bunk bed until your 20 seconds is up. Some players switch servers when they get arrested so they don't have to wait cell time. When you get arrested you have to escape prison again to go back to a criminal. How To Avoid Getting Arrested: * Try to avoid going to the bank on servers that have more than 6 cops because all the cops get the notification that the Bank is being robbed and will most likely try to arrest you. * Instead of going to the Camaro that spawns outside the prison try to teleport to the criminal base by becoming a criminal and jumping on the fence until you die. * Try not to kill a large group of cops because there are too many to kill. * Don't fall for the free keycard or cash scam in the Prison if you want to escape quickly. * Check your minimap to see where cops are. * If you get tazed spam jump to get up faster. * Try to team up or stick with other criminals because then they can kill cops faster and break you out if you get arrested (if willing to). * Don't take risks with a high chance of being arrested unless that is your only option such as escaping the Bank with a cop camping the staircase. * Always have a backup car in case you get ejected and they defend or lock your car. * If you are on low health and a cop is chasing you try to jump around in a circle around the cop to break their E circle and make it harder for their to nail a taze. * If a large amount of cops try to storm the vault, run straight into the lasers of the bank and commit suicide before they make it to the vault. You will lose all your items but its better than going back to Prison. * If you are going AFK for some time (like entering a code to play music) do it in a place where cops don't normally go such as the Fire Station. * If you have managed to bribe a cop by donating them money, they can't arrest you for 45 seconds. * If you see someone arrested, double check if a cop is camping him/her before you undergo the process of breaking him/her out. Most cops can use arrested criminals as bait for catch another one so be careful. How To Arrest Criminal As A Police: * Check at most wanted board to arrest them. * Try to camp place like jewelry store or bank. * Bring a gangs of police to arrest large gangs of criminal. * Taze them to don’t let them go. Trivia * You cannot arrest a criminal from inside a car, you will have to eject them first. * There is a glitch where you can sit in a chair to avoid arrest. There will be no E prompt but you can still get tazzed and fall out of your chair and get arrested. * There is a glitch where if your near an item and in reach of picking it up while you get arrested, if you spam click the item you will have it with you in your inventory. * Some people have raged so bad of an arrest that they report a player but it is not very helpful unless it is a no-clipper or exploiter. * Arresting is the most common act done by a cop * There is a glitch when a criminal cannot be arrested. You will have to kill them or see if a random cop has a working E prompt. If you want to deal with them the best thing you can do is wait for them to go to the Bank and perform a bank bust to arrest them. * Before the Rocket Fuel Update, cops only get $100 per arrest ($120 for VIP). Even earlier than that, cops will only make $25 per arrest. * Before E prompts where added, you had to click on a hostile prisoner/criminal to arrest them. * Arrested criminals can be broken out of handcuffs if they get arrested but they can't be broken out a second time. Category:Gameplay Category:Infomation